Lives With Dreams
by ZenDoesMC
Summary: A girl named Zen has her life changed around. She finds out the person who saved her life is part of a team she always dreamed of getting into to. But once she finds out a corrupted mod merges an anime and the world Minecraftia, she goes through dangerous adventures, strange events, fun moments, and crazy times. There's a bomb ticking though, and she has to make a choice. TylerxOC


Lives With Dreams: Volume 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own the OC Kandi Draco, or Team Crafted, Minecraft, or the Cars Mod, S*** Mod. Oh and I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my light blue room. Remembering what day it was, I jumped off my bed, and slammed open the wooden doors that separated my room and the hallway. "GET YOUR BUTTS UP AND AT IT! IT'S SUPER MOD MONDAY!" I yelled into the empty hallway. I heard my friends' groan as they woke up. They stepped out of their rooms and glared an evil glare at me.<p>

"C'mon, guys! We have to get another mod if we make it there fast enough! I'm hoping to get an awesome mod this time! Last time we got the Crap Mod!" I whined. As if on cue, the toilet in the bathroom flushed automatically. They exchanged glances, then dashed back to their rooms, and came back, front and centered with their usual clothes on, and hairs brushed. "That's the spirit!" I said with a chuckle. I ran back into my room and started changing into my usual blue coat, black tank-top, and black jeans, with black combat boots. I saw my friends wait outside near the street. I opened my MineTop and logged on. I installed the Car Mod I had gotten before. I jumped out the door and hopped in the CraftCar with a stack of coal and shoved it in. I got out while my friends went in. I opened the wooden doors to the small shack. I opened a big chest that held a fishing pole. I grabbed it and hopped back into the CraftCar. I started the engine and started making our way to "Super Mod Showcase Dome," where people were allowed to showcase and buy mods. It was completely safe at the dome especially with the latest virtual technology in GeoCity. My concentration was interrupted as I heard a strange ticking noise in the back of the CraftCar. Curious, I looked behind me and saw nothing except Kandi who was listening to music casually. Again, I heard it and looked back. Kandi was giving me a strange face. "Something wrong?" Kandi asked. I shook my head. I shrugged off the ticking noise and looked back at the road; only to find out I was about to crash.

"ZEN, LOOK OUT!" Bane and Kandi yelled. Startled, I quickly made a right before I crashed into a Minecraftian. I sighed in relief as I wiped off some sweat that was crawling on my forehead. Suddenly, a drunk driver drove near us. Kandi plugged off her earphones "What the hell?! He's on the wrong lane! WE'RE GONNA CR-" Kandi yelled in a panic, but got cut off was the driver slammed into us. I was already going to slam the brakes, until darkness consumed my vision.

* * *

><p><em>Beep… Beep… Beep…<em>

I jolted awake in a cold sweat, panting in fright. _'It was just a dream… or a nightmare.'_

I looked around and found myself in a bed. _'Dangit, it wasn't a dream!' _I found a boy a little older than me, dozing off in a chair that was next to the door. I stared at him in confusion, until he snapped awake. "Oh- um… sorry. I've been working all night and day…" He said. "Where am I… and what happened?" I groaned feeling pain in the back of my head. "You're at my house! You got hit by another CraftCar. Luckily, my friends and I were walking down a street to find you guys. So we took you all in and helped you. I'm Tyler." Tyler answered. "Thanks, so much! I don't know how to repay you." I said. "Well. It gets a little lonely sometimes when my other friends work too much and-" Tyler started. "Wanna be friends?" I asked him. He grinned like a kid, and said "As long as our friends are with us, we have nothing to fear! Even if we don't have any magic power left, we won't give up until the bitter end! That's what it means to be in Fairy-" Tyler paused. "From Fairy Tail, right? That's cool." I said. "You watch?" Tyler asked me. "Yep! Best anime ever!" I said fist pumping mentally. _'Finally, someone who watches. I thought I was the only one in this world!'_

"Wouldn't it be fun if we lived their life?" Tyler asked.

"It sure would." I agreed, but then realization hit me. "My friends _are_ fine, right?

"Of course they are. They're in good hands. Don't worry, they're nice people!"

"I figured."

"I'm starving…"

"Yeah, me too. I can get us lunch."

"Why do you have to pay?"

"Well you did save my life. I owe you still, even if we are now friends."

"Thanks."

"Nah, thank you."

Tyler and I walked out his nice house. We walked down the sidewalks and bumped into a nice restaurant.

"Alright!" We cheered in unison. We walked in an ordered some food. After I finished my meal, I left the money on the table for Tyler to pay when he was done. I was about to leave the restaurant.

The lady at the front desk thanked me for coming. "Wait!" Tyler called out. I turned my head towards his direction. "Hm?"

"Thanks for the food!" He said with a smile. I gave him a thumbs up and left the restaurant. I went to the park to look at the nice view. It was still day time with the nice, bright Sun shining. I sighed and sat on the wooden bench and pulled out a magazine. It showed the famous MineTubers that are in Team Crafted, the best team around. I laughed when I read about the Epic Jump Map: Butter Edition! It showed holographic Deadlox fighting creepers with his sword, while Sky was getting blown up in a boat. The caption read **_"Hologram Deadlox fighting creepers, while Sky gets blown up on a boat!" Sky Sang In The Video._** "I wish I was in Team Crafted. That would be AWESOME!" I said, for some reason aloud.I heard a man coming near me from the bushes. He looked awfully familiar. "_YOU!_ You nearly killed me yesterday!" I yelled at the man. He was that drunk driver from yesterday. "You can forget about that, already. I can tell you want to join Team Crafted. I can totally get you in, because I'm in it." The man said. "Call me the Brotato."

"You're in Team Crafted, and you can get me in?!" I said with a big grin.

"Yep. Just come to my mansion tonight. I'm having a party. Oh, and don't tell anyone about the car crash."

"Oh, I won't! I'll be sure to come! I bet it's gonna be so cool if you're there!" I exclaimed. _'I just have to act all nice and dolly around him. Then once he gets me in, I'll pound him for nearly killing me! There is no way I'm gonna forget about that incident of putting my friends on their life line!'_

"See yah there!" He said before he disappeared into the forest again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the first chapter! If you like this so far, show me some love by kicking that follow and favorite button! And if you feel like it, be sure to leave a review! They're highly appreciated! Once again, I apologize for not doing anything on FanFiction for over a few months. Be sure to take notice I WILL be redoing Broken Into Pieces. I didn't like the plot, and stuff. BUT, I need answers from Ray and Kitty Conners if they still want their OCs in. Thank you all for the support on that story. It makes me feel happy people like what I write. But sadly is going to be deleted and redone. BUT IT'S GONNA BE BETTER THAN EVER! If you didn't understand why Zen didn't say "You imposter!" To the drunk driverfake brotato is because she doesn't know Tyler is the real brotato since she only knows the 'MineTubers' by their IGN name/code name/nick name… If you don't understand, well… Let's just hope you do. Anyways guys, hope you all have a great day. I'm Zen, and see yah!**

**_-Zen, The Frost Dragon Slayer._**

**_"As long as our friends are with us, we have nothing to fear! Even if we don't have any magic power left, we won't give up until the bitter end! That's what it means to be in Fairy Tail!"_**


End file.
